


Doctor Novak's Journey In Seducing His Patient

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I love that tag ♥), Castiel is a hot bastard, Dean in Panties, Dean is his embarrassed patient, Dean-Centric, Doctor Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, fourth-ish time writing a smut(tish) scene so don't be mean, idk what else to tag, that just rhymed omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Dean is in the middle of a mini freak out when the hottest man ever walks into the room.</i>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>His breath hitches as Dr. Novak's hand lightly grazes the back of his thigh, and he trembles as his legs are parted with the same hand.<br/>"Shhh," the doctor soothes, "Just spread them a bit, I need to see if anything is bruised."</i>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>When Dean gets admitted to a hospital, the least he expects is his doctor being the definition of Adonis. </p><p>And it's just his luck that his drunk self blurts out his desire to be fucked the previous day, on which said doctor makes good the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Novak's Journey In Seducing His Patient

**Author's Note:**

> You guys literally have the best challenge ever because people can post anything and everything and not care about feedback and give the excuse of it being crack. I love you a lot for that.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this.  
> A) I _adore_ Doctor!Cas.  
>  B) Seriously, this challenge is the best thing ever.
> 
> Also lol it's been one year since that Christian Grey movie came out and I think we need a theme related to that next month :')

"Do people even say 'Daacturr' in real life anymore?" slips out of Dean's mouth as he hears a nurse greet someone down the hall.

He's on the stretcher, and if he wasn't drunk and someone bothered to ask him, he'd tell them not to listen to a word that comes out of his blasted mouth.

His lower half throbs unpleasantly, he can't feel his left arm, and he's feeling light headed just because he decided to pick a fight with the wrong person.

Well, it's not his fault the guy was insulting his choice of underwear. It's not like Dean was telling _him_ to wear panties.

As he is wheeled into a room, he giggles when he hears 'Daacturr' again.

Dr. Sexy is _everywhere._

And then he promptly faints.

***

When Dean wakes up, he finds himself on a bed, air between his legs. He sits upward, looking around wildly.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck where is he?

He hopes that he hasn't ended up on a chandelier again, as fun as it had been to impersonate Sia three weeks ago.

Dean is in the middle of a mini freak out when the hottest man ever walks into the room.

"Mr. Winchester," the man says, and Dean thinks that it is possibly the hottest voice Dean has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Speaking of pleasure, fuck, his dick is surfacing (in more ways than one) to the forefront of his brain.

The man bites his lip slightly, trying to stop himself from smiling, but the crinkling of his eyes gives away his amusement. Dean wishes the ground would swallow him up because he really can't deal with this much embarrassment.

He looks down finally, and curses all the gods, because really, _why_ is he in a hospital gown that has ridden up to his thighs while his dick throbs and strains happily against his lacy panties?

_Oh fuck, he's still wearing his panties. Holy fucking shit._

"Mr. Winchester, do you remember what happened?"

After Dean receives an account of what happened more detailed than Charlie could ever supply, Dean just wants to die.

Apparently Dean got hurt, was taken to the hospital where he proceeded to do the most embarrassing things, and on top of that, he was talking in his sleep about Dr. Sexy.

His underwear isn't making this any easier.

Dr. Novak- as Dean has learned his name to be- speaks again, "Do you mind removing your gown and turning over on your stomach? I just need to examine you, and then you'll be free to go."

Dean nods, face burning, following the orders before getting on his knees and supporting himself on his elbows.

God, why is he in this position? This is so _embarrassing,_ his panties make his ass look way bigger than it is.

His breath hitches as Dr. Novak's hand lightly grazes the back of his thigh, and he trembles as his legs are parted with the same hand.

"Shhh," the doctor soothes, "Just spread them a bit, I need to see if anything is bruised."

The doctor's touch is feather light, almost unnoticeable, but it lights a fire across his skin, and as he shifts to accommodate the hand that has slipped between his lower limbs, he can feel his cock filling up with blood.

He bites his lip, and hopes that Dr. Novak doesn't notice, but really, it's futile, since the next moment Dean gasps.

He arches up as his panties are bunched up and pushed against his hole, and then lets out a loud, shrill moan as the doctor licks a stripe up his balls.

He can feel the other man laughing slightly, and that sends more waves of arousal through him. Dropping his head down on his hands, he tries to not make any noise.

"Wh- what are you _doing?!_ " Dean has enough sense to know that his doctor shouldn't be doing this with him, unless he lives in a porno. And Dean knows that his life is not a porno, his job as a CEO be damned.

"What you wanted me to do since the moment you saw me." comes from the doctor's mouth, hot breath puffing against Dean's ass, before the man pulls his panties over to one side and introduces his tongue to Dean's entrance for the first time.

God, this man's tongue game is _strong_. Stronger than any tongue Dean has ever taken up his hole, and that's a loooooot of tongues.

"What? N-noo." Dean exhales sharply. It's getting hard to talk, but dammit, he needs to know what the doctor means.

"Don't you remember, yesterday? When you begged me to fuck you in front of all the nurses and my intern? I'm merely complying with your request."

What? He begged a man to put his dick in his hole? Ff _fuuuuu-_

"Doctor Novak!" He gasps out, voice going high by the end of it, as his cock twitches and long spurts of come shoot out of it and pool under his stomach on the examination table.

This is the first time he has come under five minutes of getting stimulated, and Dean doesn't know what it says about him and his- totally nonexistent- kink for doctors.

Dr. Novak grabs him, and roughly turns him around, before shoving him down on the table, and Dean thinks _ew, that's my come sticking to my back,_ before the other man is devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Dean tastes himself on the man's tongue, and gets a little grossed out and a lot turned on. Mewling helplessly, he allows himself to be pushed further into the padded table, his come getting rubbed into his own back.

Dean feels fucked out (without even having a dick near his ass), dirty, and absolutely _awesome._

At last, the doctor lets up, separating their mouths with a string of saliva between them, and gazes into Dean's eyes for a long time before murmuring into his ear, "While I find it very hot when you call me 'Doctor Novak', my name is Castiel, and I'd like it if you referred to me as such."

"Castiel." Dean says, testing the name on his tongue, and is rewarded by a blinding smile, gums on display.

For a minute, he just stares at Castiel, mesmerized, before offering his own name.

The doctor- _Castiel-_ nods, and says, "I know. I have your medical records."

Okay, yeah, how could he forget that? He chastises himself as he stands up, legs still shaky, and makes a move to pull up the jeans he spies in a corner of the room.

Castiel's eyes sparkle mishachieviously, before he utters the first sentence which makes Dean want to smack him, "Did your brain leak out of your ass while I was pleasuring you? It might have, since your flimsy lace panties weren't really a barrier."

Dean's mouth gapes for a moment, opening and closing, before he shuts it, and glares at Castiel, trying to relay the message with his eyes.

But Castiel, the fucker, just looks back at Dean calmly, head tilted slightly, a smirk playing on his lips, daring him to say anything.

A muscle in Dean's jaw ticks, and he reminds himself that he is not going to lose his cool. (Not that he had any in the first place, he thinks as he mentally cringes while remembering the events Castiel informed him of.)

At length, he finds his voice, "No, I am wearing black undies, okay? Black, manly, scary, boxers. I don't wear pink, and I most certainly don't wear _lace._ "

Castiel looks like he's stifling a laugh, _once again_ biting his lip. "Alright, Dean, you have my word that I will not tell anyone that you were wearing lacy pink panties while my tongue was buried in your ass."

Dean sputters, choking slightly as his spit gets caught up in his throat, and then can't stop laughing. Eventually, he finds his voice, though he is still wheezing from laughing so hard, "You are something else, Castiel."

After a beat, "You won't really tell them anything, will you?"

At Castiel's nod and amused expression, Dean smirks, "I thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I put the most attractive part of the story into the summary. Probably shouldn't have done that.
> 
> Written for [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com). Cheers, people!
> 
> OKAY IF YOU THINK THIS WASN'T CRACK (YOU ARE RIGHT) READ [THIS](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com/post/139226750664/daacturr-an-alternate-ending-of-doctor-novaks) INSTEAD.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D (Even though I needed less hits.)


End file.
